Flat screen display devices such as televisions and computer monitors are fragile. The screens and other portions of these display devices can be damaged during shipment or other transport, as well as during storage, unless protective measures are taken. To protect such display devices during transport, various packaging and transport containers are known in the art. Complicating the protection of display devices during transport is that the rear sides of the display devices come in a number of different shapes, and display devices of similar screen sizes may have different thicknesses depending upon manufacturer and model.